I Believe
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Henry Turner has always had odd dreams growing up, but when his father is cured they feel more like memories and he meets someone who makes him realize that they were memories. COMPETE ONE SHOT


**I** **Believe**

 **Henry Turner has always had odd dreams growing up, but when his father is cured they feel more like memories and he meets someone who makes him realize that they were memories.**

 **This is a self indulgence fic for myself to celebrate my birthday and I just saw the new Pirates movie and I needed a crossover so here we are :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gods of Egypt or Pirates Dead Men Tell No Tales**

 **I Believe**

Henry gasped loudly as he bolted up as he woke up from yet another odd dream.

"Henry?" Will knocked on the door, looking in on his son concerned.

"Father, I'm okay." Henry couldn't fight back the smile that appeared at the sight of his father checking in on him with a worried expression on his face.

"That is the fourth night this week... Are you sure you're okay?" Will sat on the edge of the bed, hand pushing Henry's sweat damp hair out of his face.

"…I've been having these dreams, but they don't feel like dreams… They feel sort of like memories which is impossible." Henry admitted and his father gave him a wry smile.

"Impossible like the Dutchmen or Poseidon's Trident?" Will pointed out making Henry chuckle lightly.

"You make a good point, but this is impossible. I was in Ancient Egypt where Gods and Goddesses walk among us… I went on a quest alongside of Horus and I think… I think I died, but I came back… It was very odd father." Henry rubbed his chest absently as he spoke about the dreams he had been having recently.

"That sounds very strange indeed, but there may be something more to these dreams you have been having. Ask your Carina, she may have come across something like this before, but I have heard of people remembering things from their past lives." Will stroked his son's hair absently as he spoke, happy when Henry leaned into the touch and let out a breath of air as he relaxed.

"Past lives? Do you believe in such things Father?" Henry asked quietly as he shook off the memory of a larger than life man with only one eye reaching for him as they fell off of a roof.

"I am not one to judge any longer on what is possible and impossible. I thought my curse being broken was impossible, yet here we are. So son I believe anything is possible, but it more based on what you believe." Will said diplomatically and Henry hummed his understanding as he thought about his father's words.

"…I think these dreams are memories father, of what I am not sure of but… I believe these memories and the people in them. Even if one is a annoying god." Henry muttered the last few words with fondness that even surprised him.

"That is all that matters then." Will said firmly as he placed a kiss to his son's head as he stood up. "Now try and get some sleep, the Pearl is coming into port tomorrow."

"It will be good to see Jack and the others again." Henry smiled as he tugged his blanket up higher as he curled up on his bed, chuckling at the look his father got at his words.

"Whatever you say son." Will rolled his eyes fondly as he quietly closed the door to Henry's room. Henry smiled as he closed his eyes, not worried about the dreams/memories he may have now. He just hopped it didn't involve loosing Zaya or getting choked by Set, those were always the worst ones.

~~/~~

To Henry's annoyance he didn't have any further dreams, it was like once he accepted them as memories they didn't seem to plague him like they had been for most of his life. Henry pushed that to the back of his mind when the Pearl's masts were spotted coming towards the port of the town his family lived.

"It's been a while since we've seen them hasn't it?" Carina asked softly from next to him where their hands were intertwined.

"It has, I wonder if Jack has found a new hat yet." Henry shared a smile with the beautiful woman next to him and his smile only grew larger when he spotted his mother and father happily wrapped up in each other's arms watching the Pearl come into the port and a rowboat coming towards them.

"I doubt that he will go without one for very long." Henry smiled down at her and got a smile in return.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Turner! It's been far too long!" Gibbs stepped onto the dock where the four where waiting.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth smiled as she pulled him into a familiar hug before Will clapped him on the shoulder with a smile on his own face as they greeted their old friend.

"There the young ones are!" Gibbs smiled as he laid eyes on Henry and Carina who greeted him in turn. "Now we best be off, Jack is… So looking forward to this reunion."

"I bet he has." Will chuckled at the shudder Gibbs gave at his own words.

Without further delay the five squeezed into the boat and soon they were being hauled up onto the deck of the Pearl where Jack stood with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder. Jack did not look impressed if the side glances he kept giving the monkey were anything to go by.

"Ah the Turners and the young Barbosa, welcome aboard." Jack gestured his arms and Henry couldn't help but grin at the sight, the other man had grown on him from the moment he helped save him from getting his head chopped off.

"Jack." Elizabeth smiled in an amused way that had Will rolling his eyes.

"Your kingness." Jack gave a sweeping bow and Henry just smiled proudly he remembered the stories his mother had told him growing up and Gibbs had confirmed them as the truth during their quest to find the Trident.

"The Pearl looks to be in good shape." Will said as he inspected the ship with the seasoned eye of a Captain and a blacksmith.

"I'm offended William, offended I say!" Jack huffed but the three grouped together as they started to banter, showing that even after all the time that had passed the three were still in good form when together.

"I'm going up to the crows nest for a bit." Henry smiled at Carina who nodded in understanding before scurrying away to show Gibbs some new discovery she had made while working in town, knowing that they were using the stars more and more rather than maps when sailing.

Henry leaned against the railing of the crow's nest, taking in the sights of the ocean and the ship from high in the sky. He was so focused on the sights and the way some of his memories lined up that he didn't notice the rotten wood underneath his arms.

Henry let out a cry as he was suddenly was falling and he wasn't staring down at the deck of the Pearl but at the streets of Egypt, hand outstretched towards Horus who was screaming his name as they both fell to their deaths. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his torso and the memories faded away along with his consciousness.

Consciousness came back to Henry slowly, the first thing he noticed was a large, much too large hand that was carefully brushing his hair back and cradling his face. The next thing was a low, soft rumbling that slowly turned into words, words that sounded foreign and made no sense to Henry but sounded familiar nonetheless.

"Ngh." Henry whined when he tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by the sun that was now high in the sky.

"It is alright, I promise you can open your eyes now." The voice suddenly made sense and his head was tipped up slowly while cool water flowed past his chapped lips. Henry took the voice's advice and slowly opened his eyes and was pleased to find that the bright sun was being blocked enough not to sting his eyes.

"Horus?" Henry rasped out in confusion as he reached up to touch the so familiar face that hovered above him, he never really got used to not seeing him without the eye patch and always made a point to remind Horus of that whenever his head got a bit too inflated.

"Bek, oh Bek. I never thought I would find you again." Horus smiled as he placed his hand over Henry's in a soothing way.

"Bek… That was my name? I'm Henry Turner now Horus." Henry said making Horus give a dry chuckle.

"I waited so long and when Hathor told me she found you when she sensed your love for Carina appear. I could hardly believe it." Horus explained and Henry felt a blush appearing on his face.

"You always seem to be there to catch me when I fall." Henry pointed out not caring how Horus was cradling him protectively in fact it was familiar. He didn't have all his memories back yet but he knew this couldn't be the first time he had been held like this by Horus.

"Always." Horus promised and Henry believed him.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I introduce you to my family." Henry laughed as he tilted his head to the side so he was resting against Horus' shoulder.

"Wait until Hathor and Thoth join us." Horus chuckled as he pressed his cheek to the top of Henry's head.

"Oh Gods." Henry laughed at the mere thought, feeling his smile being mirrored by Horus.

"I'm still going to call you Bek, Henry does fit you but you will always be Bek, my royal advisor and friend." Horus stated firmly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Horus." Henry chuckled knowing full well that certain things Horus would always be stubborn about and he was glad this was one of them.


End file.
